


Falling for the Teacher is Never a Good Idea

by Helena_Hathaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Destiel AU! Dean and his best friend Charlie go on a school trip, where Dean get's picked on by his homophobic classmate named Dick, while dealing with his crush on the student teacher, who's a little... kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also on Mibba as well as FanFiction.net so pick your poison:  
> http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/550195/Falling-for-the-Teacher-is-Never-a-Good-Idea/  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10111581/1/Falling-for-the-Teacher-is-Never-a-Good-Idea

The new history teacher Mr. Novak caught the attention of several of the girls on his very first day and even some of the boys. Namely there was one of his students Dean Winchester, whose a sensationally attractive, very funny, hell of a guy… he's also me, so um, you might not want to take my word for it. I'm kind of a smart guy but I hide behind the façade of a hoodlum by making jokes and fooling around.

Mr. Novak saw through my punk attitude almost at once as he too had been that kind of a person and he focused his intentions on making me open up to a part of me that almost no one has seen before.

I'm not sure if it was an immediate thing or if I was just kind of having one of those days but the new student teacher was definitely one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. It was like I was a magnet and he had an attraction radius of over a mile because even waking up that morning I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself, "you're looking good Dean. Today is going to be bitchin'." Don't know why, I just knew.

It was just a normal day up until last period. Our history teacher had announced there'd be a new student teacher for the rest of the year and that he was a junior at the college that I just so happened to have chosen upon. The fact that he was coming from the school I'd be attending in the fall, only a few months away, was what had made me listen in the first place but by the time Friday had passed and Monday came I'd completely forgotten the announcement altogether.

I had forgotten, that was until I entered the class, late as usual to see my teacher, Mrs. Mills gave me her regular scold of annoyance and then proceeded to ignore me, and I saw him leaning against the opposite wall looking extremely fascinated in whatever it was that she was teaching.

He was beautiful in a disarming way, that I would never acknowledge I'd even noticed. He was kind of pale given that his skin tone did not really reveal his race. He looked definitively European though, his skin was dark but light at the same time, and his hair was black as a raven in a messy cut on the top of his head, but it couldn't have been naturally that color. His eyes were the thing that stood out most because even though he hadn't even looked my way I could tell they were chlorine blue and piercing, like they could reach into you and fundamentally know you with nothing less than ease.

His name was written on the whiteboard in black ink so I saw that he was to be called 'Mr. Novak'. I wasn't more than five minutes late but there was still a bit of irritated catching up to do.

The girl that sits in front of me, who also happens to be my best friend, named Charlie Bradbury lets me copy her notes when I'm late but that day she also made a point of writing me a little message as she passed her notebook to me.

'New student teacher is hot enough to make a lesbian turn,' Her messy scroll was written in the corner of the page and made me roll my eyes. Charlie had been out for several years, and to my knowledge she was the only person who knew about my sexuality, as it had remained a secret for some time.

My father, John Winchester, was a bit of a homophobe and this had implanted a certain shame in me as a young child even after my parents had been killed in a car crash. Ellen and Bobby, who were friends of my parents', were a lot more understanding than John could ever be but that didn't make it any less scary to think about the outcome that would result in coming out. They had taken my brother and me in after the accident, and I loved them as if they were my real parents. My younger brother Sam is in no way like our father, he would accept me no matter what I did or who I loved, but the fear was irrationally stronger than anything else in the world.

Charlie only found out when I'd mistakenly left a suggestive magazine on my bed, which lead her to figuring it out in the end. She never threatened to tell which was why we'd always been so close and why I knew I could trust her with anything I needed to let off my chest.

I scrawled the lecture quickly on my paper than wrote back under her message, 'hell yeah he could. He's like an angel.'

After a grueling hour of note taking and careless glances at the hot student teacher we were finally released from the torturous classroom for the end of the day.

I didn't really think about Mr. Novak until the next day when I saw him eating lunch during my study hall period. He looked very vacant as he ate and stared at the tattered page of a book that I couldn't quite make out the title of from that distance.

A kid next to me, Dick Roman, not the nicest of guys, caught me looking at him and teased me with a few words that I didn't really listen to as I realized how easy it would have been for someone to have seen me looking. I knew  
I'd have to be more careful when looking anywhere really, especially when the people I looked at just so happened to be attractive men.

Dismally there wasn't much going on that week as nothing exciting ever happens in the last few months of school but I passed the Senior DC trip bulletin board for the hundredth time and expressionlessly looked at it. I'd never been anywhere really apart from a few measly road trips that were always really boring to me so I had been ecstatic to sign up for that trip. Two weeks, Washington DC, no homework, what could be more amazing than that?

Due to some weird scheduling error they'd had to make it during Spring Break but that didn't stop people from signing up to go. Charlie and I had never even considered the idea of not going, so I looked for the hundredth time at the list of students. I wished Charlie and I could've shared a room but obviously that wasn't going to happen as there couldn't be any boys rooming with girls or anything as preposterous as that even despite the fact that I was gay and she was a lesbian, but we didn't broadcast that.

The plane was to take off early Saturday morning the day after school ended for the break, which made me excited. I'd be seeing the world soon, well a small part of it but at the very least more than the suburbs of Kansas.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Thursday came I had become even more infatuated with Mr. Novak which even fueled how well I paid attention in class. When he spoke and when he taught he had been nervous at first but seemed to roll with it after a while. By his fourth day he seemed comfortable being at the head of the class.

I walked into class early. Not only was I early considering I'm the guy whose always late, but I was also early considering the fact that class didn't even start for another four minutes. Mr. Novak was the only person in the room apart from a kid sitting in the back.

He was shuffling through papers behind Mrs. Mills' desk and looked up as I entered the room.

He smiled brightly at me and said "good afternoon!" before turning back to whatever it was he was doing.

His voice was kind of scratchy and sleek but it made me feel warmer inside for some reason that I couldn't explain.  
Everything about him seemed to kind of pierce my senses, the way you feel when you get your first crush in elementary school.

That was what it was, I told myself, just a crush on the teacher, which happened to be stronger than usual. It was probably just because he was this bubbly guy who seemed so content with what he was doing.

I got lost in gazing at him that I didn't notice Charlie walk in and feverishly slap me out of my reverie. I'd been staring, and it was a bit more noticeable than I had though because Dick, who was sitting in the desk directly next to my left, had been watching me watch him.

'Shit!' I thought thinking the worst. What if Dick was figuring out what I was doing?

I slouched down at my book bag looking for any excuse as to not make eye contact with anyone and prolonged the time it took to grab a pencil and notebook.

Absent mindedly I sat through the first twenty minutes of class refusing to even look up from my notebook, which meant that I had inevitably scribbled all over the back of it. By the time that Mrs. Mills announced we'd have work time to complete the assignment she'd just given, I had written my name dozens of times in various fonts just to distract myself.

I wasn't enthusiastic about the homework but it wasn't that hard so I told myself to finish it up before class ended, and got to work.

Inconspicuously Charlie slipped a note on my desk when she went to sharpen her pencil, so I grabbed the crumpled wad of paper and read it.

'If you keep drooling over our teacher you're not going to have a secret to hide. You might want to invest in a squeegee to mop up your slobber,' I turned to her at the back of the classroom and flicked her off nonchalantly.

"Mr. Winchester, I'd thank you kindly not to do that in my classroom," Mrs. Mills said making me blush and turn back in my seat to see Mr. Novak staring directly at me, hiding a grin.

I hid myself blushing and concentrated on the assignment. The class steadily grew from hushed conversations, to a low rumble, to just blatant talking, so it became hard to focus on anything.

Dick's voice, in all its shrillness and arrogance came from next to me as I heard him talking to his friend.

"No it's true!" Dick said gushing about something, "I just googled him and found his Facebook. He's got pictures of his boyfriend and shit. Gayer than the love-child of Libarace and Richard Simmons. Castiel Novak: the perverted man lover."

My eyes widened. Dick was trash talking Mr. Novak, but the other thing that struck me was that he was gay. That could easily be a lie but the tone of Dick's voice was triumphant and didn't hint that he was being dishonest.

His friend, whose name I'd never cared to learn replied, "That's sick. Letting him teach. They shouldn't let people like him into schools in the first place."

I knew how stupid what I was about to do was, but that statement had struck a chord in me and I lost my cool like I never had before, so I whipped around and looked at Dick and his friend furiously.

"You shouldn't say that. You're being jerks."

"Why do you care?" Dick asked smirking at me.

"I just don't like it when… uh people judge others for things they…" I couldn't form words, too petrified I'd give something away.

"So you're a fag lover?" Dick replied.

"Don't say that. That's an awful word."

"Shut up, no one cares what you have to say," Dick's friend said.

"That's an awfully cavalier statement coming from someone who likes dick," I replied smoothly.

Charlie turned at this and threw a pencil at me as a warning, even though she was grinning at the comment.

"You're just a homo lover and a douchebag," Dick replied.

"No, I just believe in rights. You know I'm starting to understand why so many people call you Dick, and it's not because of your name tag."

"Funny, like I haven't heard that before," Dick responded evilly.

"Quiet down!" Mrs. Mills shouted, "Dick return to your seat. Dean and Charlie turn around, got it?"

I didn't say another word but I knew I was going to regret what I'd just said to Dick.

With only five minutes left of class I busily finished up my homework, and looked up. I hadn't realized that Mr.  
Novak was standing right in front of me helping Charlie with her work and that made me realize that his ass was sort of in my face.

I looked down nervously and put my head in my hands so as not to tempt myself, when I heard someone whistle right next to my ear like a cat call.

I lurched up to see where the sound came from and found that Dick was looking smug in his seat so I knew precisely who whistled, unfortunately I was probably the only one who did.

"Mr. Winchester!" Mrs. Mills said looking shocked and angry.

My heart fell as I realized what'd happened. Everyone in the room was looking at me including Mr. Novak and Charlie, both looking dumbfounded. By whistling in my ear, Dick had made it seem like I was the one whistling at  
Mr. Novak which was a pretty convincing accusation, because I was the troublemaker.

"That wasn't me!" I pleaded, knowing that she wouldn't believe me.

"I'd like to see you after class," she said.

"I didn't do anything!"

She interrupted, "that wasn't a question."

I huffed, closing my eyes and put my head in my hands. I knew I'd regret ticking Dick off.

I waited a year per minute as they draw by agonizingly slowly, until the bell rang and I reluctantly headed to the front of the room, and waited for everyone to leave.

When everyone was gone apart from Mrs. Mills and Mr. Novak she started, "why did you feel it was appropriate to whistle at your student teacher?"

"I didn't! I swear. I can't even whistle!" I said truthfully than displayed my lack of skill by blowing my lips silently.

"Dean, I'm really disappointed in you. I'd like you not to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," I exasperated, "I didn't do anything."

She frowned and I knew she didn't believe me and in the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Novak standing awkwardly like he wanted to be there less than I did.

"Mr. Winchester I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'm warning you: next time its detention."

I sighed, as she frowned once more and walked out of the room leaving me standing awkwardly next to Mr. Novak.

"I swear I didn't do that," I said to him with embarrassment, my cheeks flushed red, "I'm sorry that it happened though."

He looked up at me and shrugged, "I believe you, I'm not mad."

I thought about telling him I had defended him but before I could, my will crumbled and I turned around to grab my book bag from my desk.

When I got there though, I didn't see my book bag at all.

"Damn it. Where did I put my book bag…" I trailed off, than told myself I must have just left in my locker and forgotten.

I exited through the door avoiding eye contact with Mr. Novak and headed to my locker. My book bag wasn't their either. I slammed my head against the locker door, and sighed.

At least it was the Thursday before break, and I didn't have and homework. I slouched and told myself I'd look for it in the lost and found tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting off the bus on Friday morning I knew instantly something was wrong. The first clue was that everyone was all gathered around the parking lot and the second tip was that there was a police car parked right next to the crowd.

Curious I walked towards the area they were all encompassing and nudged my way through people, weaving in and out until I came to the front where there was a paddock like opening surrounding a trashy looking car. There were five people all talking right next to the car: two police, the school principle, the guidance counselor, and curiously, Mr. Novak.

I realized that there was something off about the car and I saw that it had graffiti covering it extensively, the same word written in yellow spray paint all over: Faggot.

I shivered at the sight, which was a pretty cruel thing to do, and that's when someone pushed me from behind and  
I awkwardly fell into the clearing getting the attention of the five people.

The school principle, a woman named Mrs. Haeffer looked at me and then sighed and gave me an unfamiliar expression, worse than disappointment and seven times stronger.

She pointed at me and said, "That's Dean Winchester."

I felt myself shrink. What could they possibly want me for, but I knew already.

"Alright. Disperse everyone, run long nothing to see here," One of the police officers said waving his arms for everyone to go away.

"We need to talk in my office Mr. Winchester," Mrs. Haeffer said.

'Shit.'

"You don't think I-," I start but trail off looking at the car. One of the police officers looked at me like I was a felon and held up something in his hand.

My book bag. I guess I knew where it went after all.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to get off by telling the truth? I was framed."

"Nope. Come with us son, we've got a few questions," the officer growled gesturing for me to follow Mrs. Haeffer and the other four.

They lead me down a walk of shame as I was courted through the front entrance of school amidst stares and whispers from everyone there to see.

When Mrs. Haeffer opened the door to her office, she gestured for everyone to enter, including both police and Mr.  
Novak but the guidance counselor stemmed the opposite way, so that when I walked in and the door closed, I was in the room with only the four of them.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" Mrs. Haeffer asked.

"I didn't do that! I wouldn't have, I've nothing against homosexuality, I swear. It was not me! Why on earth would I be stupid enough to actually leave me backpack there? At the scene of the crime?"

"Simple mistake," the taller bulkier officer said.

"No, using baking powder instead of baking soda is a simple mistake, leaving your possessions at a crime scene is pure idiocy. Whose car was that anyway?"

Mr. Novak, who was leaning awkwardly against the desk said, "It was my car."

I groaned and let my shoulders fall, "of course it was!" I said grimly, realizing the scope of the situation, "of course it was. Who else would have drawn a more obvious suspect but the guy already accused of harassing the victim? I've gotta give Dick some credit because he did think this through."

"Mr. Winchester I don't think you understand the seriousness of your situation here. If Mr. Novak decides to press charges, not only will you be expelled, but you'll be severely fined."

"The boy has a criminal record as well," the police officer said. I sighed and found myself wondering whether to accept whatever was about to be dished out or if I should plead to the people who weren't going to listen.

That's when Mr. Novak chipped in, "Well I do have some say right? And I don't intend to press charges. Yesterday after class he stayed back late to talk with myself and Mrs. Mills, after which I saw that he had lost his backpack."

I perked up remembering that event. Mr. Novak had been there, and I'd completely forgotten. That beautiful bastard had the power to save my ass, which unfortunately was going to make me like him even more.

"It seems likely that someone could've easily taken it when no one was looking and then placed it there," he finished.

"That far too convenient a theory to be true," the officer said looking uncomfortable with the fact that I was being defended.

"Well yeah and gravity is too convenient to but you don't stick your nose up at that do you?" I sassed back at him, making Mr. Novak chuckle.

However reluctantly I know that the officers had nothing waterproof against me but Mrs. Haeffer was about ready to suspend me or at least ban me from the DC trip which almost broke my heart, until Mr. Novak stuck up for me once again and said he'd watch over me on the trip.

What did that mean, He'd watch me? Obviously what I'd hoped it meant was far from what it probably meant. All the same, it looked like I might be seeing more of Mr. Novak than I'd thought. I hadn't even realized he was going on the trip.

After I was excused I gladly left the office, with my book bag still in their custody for the time being, but I managed to talk them into giving me my notebook for class, and I pranced off to my locker.

Homeroom was almost over but I hadn't missed any class unfortunately, so I just stood next to my locker waiting  
for the bell to ring that would mean I had to go to math.

Mr. Novak walked by and paused as he saw me.

Awkwardly he looked up at me, I was a few inches taller, and said, "am I going to regret what I said back there Mr. Winchester? Because if so, I would like a heads up."

My heart beat a little faster at his low gravelly voice, but I just replied, "I'll try not to be too much of a bother.

He raised an eyebrow but walked off anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain hit the windshield like bullets, when Helen drove us to the airport. Charlie was in the backseat, kicking at the back of my seat.

"How old are you?" I asked her entertained by her childishness.

"Mentally? Like seven," she replied.

I didn't really care though. I was just excited to be leaving Kansas. I wasn't all that keen on the idea of being in a plane for the first time, but I just shrugged it off knowing that soon I'd be somewhere I'd never been before. Somewhere some of the greatest minds of our generation had walked the streets of.

We really weren't all that early to the airport, the required time was 8:00, and we got there at about 7:30, but that meant that Charlie and I had to sit in the generic airport seats for a while, sharing an ear bud while we listened to AC/DC. This made it hard for us to hear each other as we tried to converse but we did so anyway.

"So how's the crush on the new student teacher?" Charlie eventually asked.  
I had known it was coming but it still threw me off, "I'd say fairly well, as I haven't broken down yet, but only time will tell."

"That's a shit answer, you like him. You like him the way I like Buffy Summers," Charlie said, which made me roll my eyes and huff at her.

"Sulk all you want, you at least have a shot, while I have to gawk at the beauty that is Sarah Michelle Gellar from a poster in my room."

"A shot? He's our teacher," I corrected.

"Student teacher," she replied. I was ready to let the subject go when I saw Mr. Novak walk around the corner and almost give me a heart attack. Had he heard what I'd just said? I blushed furiously as he smiled at us, but I refused to make eye contact. I didn't dare look at him until I thought he had turned away when I caught a glimpse of what I thought, was a wink.

He could not have possibly winked at me, could he? Why did he have to be so damn good looking though? It made it so hard to not like him, because it would be like hating a puppy. There just was no possible way. Then again I didn't really like dogs… but everyone has a soft spot for puppies.

"Do you think he heard…?" I didn't finish my sentence as Charlie just gave me that judgmental little glare of hers.

"Oh come on, you are so paranoid. Relax, we're going to be in DC, just get your panties out of a twist or something."

Mrs. Mills was leading the trip, as she was after all our history teacher and we were going to the one city in the nation where most of our history is stored. I saw her stand up on one of the seats a few rows in front of me and Charlie and announce that we'd be boarding in under fifteen minutes.

"Ugh… I gotta pee," I said to Charlie. She grimaced and let me walk away to the bathroom without a word. I didn't really need to, I just needed to throw some water in my face to calm myself down before I got on the plane. The plane that would be enclosed with the beautiful person that is Mr. Novak, and the not so beautiful person that is Dick Roman.

I looked at myself in the mirror and for a few minutes I didn't do anything but just stare at myself, looking kind of angry and scared about something. Why did I always look so annoyed with everything around me? It's like my face is just a constant mixture of anger and whatever else it happened to be that day. So usually boredom.

There were a few other people in there but I didn't pay any attention to them until Mr. Novak peeked his head in and said, "Everyone on the DC trip, we're boarding now, so hurry up."

I didn't say anything just looked away from him and back at myself, took a deep breath and then exited. Mr. Novak was standing on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, as if he was waiting to ambush me.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, how are you today?"

"I'm good, I guess," I said to him, looking nowhere but at my shoes.

"That's good," he replied. I tried to walk quickly past him, but he grabbed the fabric of my sleeve and pulled me in to whisper in my ear, "You might want to be quieter when talking in public."

I didn't look at him, I just pulled myself away and felt my whole face burn bright tomato red. Like, if I could've seen myself just then, I'm sure my face matched Charlie's hair. My whole heart was beating like it was the drum solo in a shitty heavy metal song.

Mr. Novak had heard. That couldn't get any worse. For one thing he'd look at me the rest of the semester and he'd know. He would always know. If my religion teacher was right than there was some asshole looking down at me right then laughing. I was an idiot on all accounts and after that I was an overly paranoid idiot. Never a good combination.

Charlie was waiting for me where I'd left her, and stood up instantly then gave me a funny look.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she commented.

"Mr. Novak heard us talking," I hissed at her quietly.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me a little amused, "seriously? What did he say?"

"He just told me to be more careful."

"Could've been worse. He could've reported you."

"He might still. Now who's going to believe me when I say I'm not picking on him?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot, "Um, probably him."

"You don't know that. To him, I'm just the stupid gay kid who has a crush on him. I could be letting out my pubescent feelings by harassing him. Isn't that what most bullies are in the first place?"

"Whoa slow down Dr. Phil, you're thinking way too much into this. Just breath in," she over dramatized the act of breathing in demonstration for me, then continued, "and let yourself get over it and be happy."

We got in the line of other kids getting on the plane. We had both dropped off our luggage earlier and I didn't have a carry on, Charlie just had a small shoulder bag.

"Mr. Winchester!"

'Oh god what now?' I asked myself. I turned anyway to the voice of Mrs. Mills.

"You're to sit up in the front as part of your punishment."

"Punishment for what? Defending myself?" I sassed back.

"Fine. You're to sit in the front so that we can keep an eye on you."

"Thanks for being honest," I replied.

I was pulled out of line, and unfortunately had to say bye to Charlie because she wasn't in trouble for something she didn't do.

I was lead onto the plane almost the last to board, where I was ushered into the first seat, where I gladly nestled into the window seat, grateful to be able to avoid people.

I didn't pay any attention to the goings on of everyone around me, and was only vacantly aware of someone witting down next to me. There were three seats on each side of the aisle with a dozen or so rows, so I assumed I'd get stuck with a bunch of teachers all around me.

The only thing that really bothered me about sitting away from Charlie was the fact that I'd never been on a plane before and I was to put it bluntly, fucking terrified.

I looked over at the seat next to me, as I felt the plane starting up and my heart fell.  
Of course Mr. Novak was sitting next to me. He looked at me with a cheeky and knowing grin, so I just cursed internally and gave him a kind of rude glare.

This wouldn't be the most fun journey. Or maybe it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know what to think the first few minutes of the flight. My old and decaying math teacher was seated next to Mr.  
Novak, and he was just an old curmudgeon that hated humans. He was probably around for the entire evolution of humans and has resented the species' existence since. He fell asleep after about ten minutes, and the flight hadn't even taken off yet.

They moved us down the runway for what felt like years, my heart racing so fast that I could hear it in my ears and feel it in every crevice of my body. Mr. Novak didn't look at me after I gave him that glare, and I started to feel kind of guilty for being that rude. I'm just antisocial, and he was really getting under my skin in a kind of good way, but also in a painful way.

I thought to myself that I should apologize but then I felt the plane start to ascend, and holy fuck was every thought other than terror wiped from my mind. It was like this bomb dropped in my stomach and all I could feel was the world caving in around me, because there was cotton in my ears, and my stomach was made of lead, and every one of limbs was made out of ice. My hand was clutching around the arm rest of the seat between Mr. Novak and myself and I was gripping it so hard you could see the veins in my hand which was the color of snow. I was probably paper white, or Frankenstein green, at that point but I didn't really care.

"Whoa, first time flying?" Mr. Novak asked a little concerned, with a clear frown that was trying to conceal a smirk.

"No, not at all, I'm just really enjoying this flying death trap!" I said, trying not to panic.

"Do you need to puke? They have special bags for it," he replied.

"No thanks," I said shuttering at the idea of puking in front of him. I didn't really feel sick though, I hadn't had much for breakfast so there wasn't much to make me sick anyway.

"Well take it just to be safe," he said handing the bag to me, which didn't make me feel like a four year old in the slightest.

"Jeez, don't patronize me," I said, finding at least some of my composure after we stopped going up and maintained a steady height.

"That's sort of my job. That's why I'm sitting here Dean," he said. My heart fluttered a bit when he said my name. Why did it do that? It was so annoying being attracted to him, especially considering how nice he seemed. A little devious, but still sweet.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think about that," I said, completely forgetting what it was he said in the first place. Something about his  
job. I didn't care, I just wanted to look at him. Damn was he good looking.

I turned my head away from him to look out the window. 'Oh shit.' Not a good idea. Too high. Very high. Extremely high.

Where on earth did the ground even go? Why on earth did I willing get in that thing?

"Do you need to hold onto something? Like maybe a tranquilizer? Or a hand?"

"How about solid ground? Wait- what was that second one?" I asked a little bewildered at the offer.

Mr. Novak didn't say anything he just held his hand out for me to grasp. What the hell was I supposed to do with that offer though? It's not like I could've just brushed it away, or say no, or ignore it, but if I took his hand than it would be awkward because he's my teacher and I like him, and he knows I like him. But on the other hand, I'd be holding his hand.

'Good enough,' I thought and I grabbed it. Who could blame me? He's hot, and I was terrified, I had a good excuse, and he offered!

"Ow if you hold any tighter I'm going to lose my hand!" He said, but I barely heard him, I had closed my eyes and was taking deep breaths through my nose trying not to scream.

It took me almost five minutes to calm down enough to let go. Mr. Novak didn't seem to care he just kind of smiled. When I'd closed my eyes I didn't see it, but when I opened them he was looking at me and then quickly looked away.

'Had he been staring at me?'

On one hand I was a little wigged out with that prospect, but on the other… it was really fucking sexy. Either he cared enough about me to see if I was okay, or he just felt really superior to me, but he really didn't seem the arrogant type.

I did get a little better throughout the flight especially when the pilot came on the overhead and said we could use our electronic devices, so I of course got my iPod out and put it on shuffle, to try and take my mind of the fact that I was flying.

Mr. Novak started writing in an old composition notebook when I put my ear buds in, and for a while I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the seat but occasionally I would open them and see what he was writing. Most of it was just stuff about history lessons or whatever but I caught sight of my name and this grabbed my attention, and managed to secure it pretty well.

It was no accident that my name was written for me to see it either. Definitely not just a mistake or anything. Mr. Novak wrote that for me to see it.

"Dean Winchester might want to know that his feelings are not one way."

As soon as I saw that, he turned to the next page, and the words disappeared. Did he have eyes in the back of his head? He looked back at me, his face completely void of anything. He looked completely innocent, like he hadn't just wrote what I'd just read.

'Did he actually write that, or did I just imagine?' And if I'm not imagining it, did he just write it to pull my leg? Oh god this was hard. I just wanted to spit it out and ask him. What was he doing? He was getting me all excited and he knew it. He knew what he was doing. Maybe he was just playing little mind games. If he was, then he was a sadist.

I couldn't really risk asking him, but I saw his hand scroll around the blank page, and he removed it so that it was blatantly easy for me to read again.

"You look skeptical."

He looked around at me as I read this, and I just nodded very slowly at him.

"Silly. You have very little confidence. It's cute."

He turned to me and winked. It was definitely a wink this time, no imagination. That was a wink. He was a sexy winker. Oh my god, I had to stop thinking about him, he was my teacher! But he wasn't exactly discouraging any of this.

He didn't write anything more throughout the entire flight. He was torturing me, I could tell. Either he really hated me because he thought I vandalized his car or he was just really freaking weird. Whichever it was, it was attractive.

The plane, I realized was beginning it's descent. If taking off had been scary it was nothing compared to that.

Mr. Novak didn't even ask me that time before he put his hand over my hand which was on the arm rest again. I didn't say anything, or even acknowledge his hand there. I was too lost in my own head to have said anything more advanced than "gaaahh" so I just kept it shut.

When I felt the plane make contact with the ground I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

Mr. Novak said nothing, he just looked at me with a gleam in his eye.  
"What's wrong Dean?"

Oh man, he said my name again, it sounded like honey rolling off his tongue.  
"Nothing. Yes something. No nothing," I said battling myself, "you're a teacher, you can't be…"

He looked at me like I had just said the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, "and as your friend would point out: I'm only a student teacher."

He stood up as everyone else around us did, and pushed the sleeping teacher beside him awake, before turning to me, ducking down and whispering in my ear.

I felt his warm breath against my ear and practically swooned, "besides, you like it."

He turned away and got out of the row, not looking back at me once, before he left the plane. Evidently he didn't have a carry on either, but the stuffy teacher did and he blocked me into the cluster of seats as he reached for it.

It took me forever to find a gap between people to actually get out of the plane, and when I did I could barely stand. I was full of jitters, either from the plane ride or from Mr. Novak, but most likely from both. If things kept going where they were going than I was going to be wobbly for the rest of my life, because just the way he looked at me made me feel like I was melting.  
And other reasons.

I got out of the plane and completely avoided looking anywhere around the room not wanting to make any eye contact with anyone especially Mr. Novak. I just wanted to find Charlie as soon as I possibly could so that I could talk to her about the strange trip, and maybe to vent my sheer puzzlement.


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlie!" I said seeing her walking out a little tired, but with a look of excitement.

"Uh Dean?" She said back looking confused and amused by the look on my face.

"We need to talk. We really really really need to talk. But not here. Not now," I said remembering what Mr. Novak had said about talking in public.

"Well that's informative. We need to talk, but not here, why did you even bother saying anything here?" She asked.

"Because I will kill you if you run off on me."

"Where am I going to go? We're in Washington, it's not like I could just hijack a car and joy ride through the capital," she said smiling at me.

We didn't talk much the next few hours as I tried to keep my brain from disbanding into treacherous territory, like the idea of  
Mr. Novak flirting or whatever he was doing. Teasing was a better word. Or Taunting.

I just blearily walked with my classmates, there were maybe forty of us and eight teachers, and tried to keep my mind out of the gutter. I almost grabbed someone else's suitcase as it revolved around the conveyor belt but Charlie just snapped my hand away from it and pointed out that my suitcase is not pink with Dora the Explorer on it. A little girl a few feet away looked a little freaked out though.

The hotel that our group was staying at was a little ways away, and while everyone was peering out the window of our bus pointing out monuments they recognized I was just staring at the back of the seat in front of me. The brown fabric was pealing from little kids having picked at it for years but it hypnotized me by catching me in a reverie.

"Earth to Dean? Are you even aware that you're in DC?" Charlie said pushing me. She had taken the window seat, and I didn't even notice that we were across the aisle from Dick and his little minion whose name was still inconsequential to me.

"He's just thinking about guys in the locker room," Dick joked, making his friend laugh with him.

"Hey now, that's enough," Mr. Novak said from a few rows in front of us.

"Whatever," he just said, and pretended to immerse himself in conversation with his friend, meanwhile throwing the occasional gold fish cracker at me. It made me wonder if he was in fact a senior in high school rather than a fourth grader.  
That's the thing about teenage guys though, they're either immature idiots who draw phallic objects on everything in sight, or they're a little more complex like me and feel like an outsider.

I've always called it the egg theory. The egg theory is applicable to many different situations but pubescence especially. It goes like this: There's two sides to every situation. The people who are egging things on, and the people throwing the eggs.  
If you're a homophobe, than you're throwing the eggs, and if you're gay or an ally than you're egging it on. If you're an emo than you egg the emo movement on, and if you're not then you throw eggs at the emo. It's a basic social concept, and it's true that sometimes there's a middle but there often isn't. Dick is the guy who eggs people, I'm the guy who eggs them on.

I've been there most of my life, the one getting egged. One time when I experimented with eye liner I got scrunched up pieces of paper thrown at me all day and people yelling "emo faggot." It's safe to say that I never tried that again.

Charlie scooted me out of the seat and I became aware that we'd stopped.

"When did we get here?"

"Lost in your head are you? Are you thinking about pie, or sweet man love?"

"Don't say things like that out loud! And thanks, now I'm thinking about pie."

We entered the hotel lobby and it was disappointing to say the least. It wasn't as grand as I'd have thought for such an impressive city. It was definitely a hotel chosen for price rather than for aesthetic purposes because it had a cheesy red carpet that looked older than Larry King and walls covered in decrepit beige wallpaper. There was a dim chandelier above us with half of the fancy crystals that make it a chandelier missing, so it was more or less just fancy shaped brass hanging above us. The desk at the front was wooden and scratched to immensity, and the couches across from it, which had a breakfast bar surrounding them, look cramped. The layout of the entire room needed some serious feng shui advice because it jammed your senses with pure idiosyncrasy.

"Yeesh, this place looks like my grandma's tearoom," Charlie said taking our surroundings in beside me. I nodded, but I didn't really care as long as the rooms were at least livable.

"Where do you think Norman Bates is hiding?" I replied, and she just nodded in agreement. A few of the teachers went up to the man behind the counter and checked our group in which took a little while so I just listened to Charlie talk about something or another, nodding with her when I knew she was looking for acknowledgement. I'm not normally that rude, and I generally do listen to her but I couldn't focus on anything just then.

"Alright everyone, room assignments! Get in two lines, girls and boys, and pair up with the person you want to room with!" Mrs. Mills said.

I groaned. I hadn't even considered who I'd room with but the worst thing imaginable happened as I thought that. Since I was near Mrs. Mills at the front of the group, she saw me first and paired me up with the person who grabbed my hand and shouted "we're going to room together." I didn't really blame her for assuming it was a mutual choice, but I wanted to rip my eyes out at his words to escape the situation.

Who other than Dick Roman would decide to room with me? He was a lot more pissed then I'd taken, and he was just trying to make this trip hell for me. I could see it. The second Mrs. Mills threw the room key at him, he gave me this evil glare.  
Either he wanted to viscously murder me or he was just a jackass who wanted to torture me. At that point I was actually more open for the first option because it was going to be hell either way for me.

I went up to Mrs. Mills to try and convince her to let me room with someone else but she was adamant, "Mr. Winchester I already wrote it down on my clipboard, and I don't have an eraser, so suck it up, it's only two weeks."

"Two weeks is a long time for someone who hasn't been on this earth all that long. Comparatively, two weeks is like a month for me!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester I didn't realize you were ten. Deal with it, make nice, maybe you'll make some friends."

"Yeah or maybe I'll wake up in a fish tank, or disemboweled… or both," I mumbled back.

"That's the spirit," she said not really listening to me.

I checked my watch to see that it was almost four already, so we were guided to the elevators and filed in a few at a time.  
Mr. Novak got on my elevator with me, and I felt him discreetly slip something into my back pocket while we were shoved into the corner but I didn't even dare to look at it until I was at least off of the elevator.

"So here's how this is going to work faggot," Dick started, looking at me as we entered our room, "you're going to stay the hell away from me and my friends, and you're not going to try to take a peek at me when I'm changing."

"Why would I want to?"

Dick rolled his eyes, and grabbed the pillow from the bed he'd designated as mine. To my disgust he spit on the pillow cover and then tossed it back on the bed. Well wasn't that just dandy.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"It's fun to piss you off," he said shrugging.

"It's also fun to not room with someone who you want to eviscerate but I wouldn't acknowledge that because I'm a decent human being."

Dick just threw the comment away which was a little annoying. It was a golden pun considering his name was Dick, but I wasn't about to argue, so I just, left the room eagerly and walked off to find Charlie's.

Her room was down the hallway and up a flight of stairs from mine, but I found her sitting awkwardly on her bed, eyeing her roommate unenthusiastically, a frilly girl named Katie and her friends. They were standing in a little group taking as if Charlie weren't there. The door was open so I just went in and sat next to her.

Katie saw me and decided that was her cue to get away from me, and they walked off to one of their rooms leaving me and  
Charlie in the empty room. I don't know what Katie thought was going on, but I knew she knew Charlie was gay, so she probably just wanted to be away from her.

"What did you want to talk about Dean?" Charlie asked.

"Uh… it's about Mr. Novak."

"Of course it is. What is that piece of eye candy up to now?"

"He sort of was… I think the term is 'coming onto me.' He said he… oh god I don't even know, I'm just thinking way too much into this aren't I?"

"Wait no. Are you serious he flirted? How? Tell me more! Tell me more! Did you get very far?"

"Ha. Funny," I said looking at her grimly, "he was writing these messages in this notebook. The first one said that my feelings were mutual. And then he, uh, he called me cute."

"Oh my god, really? I was just messing around earlier, but wow, this is getting juicy," she said her eyes portraying her curiosity.

"Ugh, I don't know what's going on though. I told him he shouldn't be saying or doing whatever it was he was saying-"

"You did what? I'm appalled with you! You like him, he likes you, don't stick your nose up at that attention."

"I mean, after I said that he just got really close and he was like 'you like it' and I just… I keep hearing his words in my head like they're on repeat or something."

"It sounds to me like someone wants to get into someone else's pants," she said looking blasé about the whole manner.

"Yeah, that or he's messing with me!" I answered, and then I remembered the note he slipped into my back pocket and almost jumped.

"Shit, I almost forgot!" I jumped up off the bed and pulled it out. I looked at the folded paper in my hand and continued, "He slipped this into my pocket on the elevator."

"No way, what's it say?" She looked ecstatic.

"I don't know, let me read it first, it might be personal!"

She put her hands up defensively as a joke, and watched me as I opened up the paper to evaluate it.

There weren't any words on it. But it wasn't blank. Instead there was a drawing. Of me. It was amazing, practically a photograph. There was something off about it though. The Dean Winchester looking at me from the paper was much better looking than myself.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Charlie just looked at me, gave me her best puppy dog eyes and batted her eye lashes. She wanted to see, so I turned it over to show her and she looked taken aback.

"Woooooooow," she mimicked, a little longer than I had, "Did Mr. Novak draw that?"

I shrugged at her, "Must have, why else would he have given it to me?"

Charlie just scrunched up her face, "I wish I had an attractive stalker."

"Why? It's nerve racking!" I replied. At this we heard Mrs. Mills announce from the corridor outside that we'd be going out for dinner. I shrugged at Charlie and folded the drawing, and stuffed it back in my pocket gingerly so as not to tear it, as it was, truly, a good portrait.

We walked out to dinner, and then back to the hotel and the whole time Charlie kept prying at me to spill what I was thinking but I waved away her questions. Each and every one of her questions stuck in my head though.

"What are you going to do about it?" That was the question that had stayed with me the most, and the one that kept me awake that night.

What was I going to do?


	7. Chapters 7 & 8

You've never really lived until you've woken up with shaving cream all over your hand and face. Dick was standing over me laughing to himself with the bottle of shaving cream and a feather, making me wonder if I had just woken up in a  
Disney Channel movie from the 1990's.

He looked down at me with a cocky little grin for a few seconds before saying, "you're late for the bus, it leaves in five minutes and we were supposed to be down there five minutes ago."

I groaned and hopped out of bed, while Dick walked out the door, already fully dressed. The jackass didn't wake me up, so I wanted very much to defenestrate him or everything he owned, or both. I didn't of course though, I just hurriedly brushed my teeth, and put new clothes on, not having time to take a shower so I felt a little gross, not having bathed since Friday.

When I got downstairs Mrs. Mills gave me a death glare, and Charlie pranced over to me looking tired.

"What's the point of even doing any sightseeing, it's a Sunday, what the hell is open?" I asked.  
She just yawned in response and shrugged.

There really wasn't much we did do that day anyway, we visited a park that was one of the only things in the city that was open, but most of the day was spent at a shopping mall, where we were all sent off to do whatever and meet back at a designated time.

Charlie and I of course took this opportunity to get away from everyone and spent most of our time hiding between racks of clothes so that we wouldn't need to do anything. Several shop assistants weren't too pleased with this so we did get thrown out of a department store but we finally settled down in a furniture store near the corner of the mall where the worker couldn't have given any less of a shit what we were doing. I'm not even kidding we could have hosted a rave party in there and they wouldn't have batted an eye lash.

The Monday after that was a little more interesting. We went to the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument as well as The Vietnam and Korean War Veteran Memorials, because they were all in the same general area, so we got back to the hotel around four.

Things started to get a little more interesting that night, and by things, I mean namely, Mr. Novak. I guess I should also give Dick some credit too, because he set the ball rolling.

***

"Dick, I understand that the whole purpose of you rooming with me was to annoy the shit out of me, but could you please, for the love of god, stop playing the fucking Barbie song!" I screamed. It was the fourteenth or maybe fifteenth encore of him playing the song 'I'm A Barbie Girl' and at that point I would literally rather listen to Justin Bieber on loop or maybe just starfish mating calls, because holy shit was that song driving me insane.

"It's either this or Thong Song!" he yelled back, from the open bathroom door, where apparently it took several minutes to do his hair. Who on earth was he doing his hair for at 8:00 at night would be a good question that I did not bother to ask. I couldn't even process how long it was taking him in the first place after that millionth chorus.

He had also crudely stolen my ear buds, and 'accidentally' thrown them into a puddle, so there was no way I could even drown out the song. Whoever was rooming upstairs, downstairs, and on either side of the wall to our room was probably ready to commit homicide as well, but I just wanted to rip my ear drums out and throw them at Dick.

"Fine, whatever then, I'm going to leave," I said. I just needed to get away from him, to clear my head, or slam it against concrete. Literally anything but listen to Aqua repeatedly tell me that living in plastic is fantastic.

I walked out into the hallway and, even though I could still hear the song quietly from behind the door, it was a blissful moment. It was like breathing for the first time after taking a long swim. I walked a few steps down the hall and immediately heard the song change from Barbie to something else, I couldn't tell what it was but it didn't sound so bad so  
I shrugged and figured I might be able to sneak back in.

I went back to the door, and grabbed the doorknob, but it didn't turn. I tried again. It still didn't turn, so I grabbed the spare key I'd gotten from the lobby without Dick's knowledge, and turned it in the lock. The door… didn't open.

"Motherf-," I said to myself, but I let the words fall. He'd locked me out. Of course he had. What else would have made sense? At least I was dressed though. I still had my jeans on and a plaid shirt, but I didn't have some more essential sleep necessities. Like a bed.

I knew it wouldn't work but I knocked on the door anyway, and yelled at Dick through the wood, "Very funny, you can let me in now."

The music stops, "uh, nope I don't think I will."

"I'll report you," I said back.

"Have fun with that. When you do, I'll give them your supply of weed and tell them how I'm worried about my good old friend Dean Winchester, the pothead."

"I don't have any," I answered but I figured Dick had some, and he could easily just plant it on my stuff.

"I know that, but can you prove anything?"

"Someday you are going to be hit by a car, and I'm not going to do anything to stop it from happening."

"I look forward to that day," Dick replied, "have a good night." The music turns back on, and I heard Patrick Stump singing from behind the door.

'At least he has good taste in bands,' I thought to myself.

"Shit," I sighed, and put my back against the wall next to the door, letting my body fall so that I collapsed into a sitting position.

I couldn't really report Dick without being blamed for drug possession. Well maybe if I were an exemplary student who didn't do anything wrong, but not a trouble maker who'd already been accused of picking on a teacher.

Thinking that thought made my mind stray back to Mr. Novak. I had been able to avoid him for the most part the past day, by talking almost solely with Charlie and no one else, but now that I had time to think about him it was actually making me kind of sad. All I really wanted to do was talk to him, or kiss him or- 'whoa slow down,' I shouldn't be thinking like that.

All the same though, he had been tormenting my mind every minute for the past few days, so that it was hard to not carry a conversation where his name didn't come up.

"Dean?" A man's voice asked making me look up. Speak of the devil.

He was looking kind of shaggy with flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, his hair a little scruffy and matted after a shower.  
He was holding a can of pop so I decided he'd just come from the vending machine.

It hit me I that I was supposed to say something, but it came out as, "whaaa?"

"Why are you sitting on the ground outside your room?"

"Dick locked me out," I said shrugging like it was obvious.

"You could have gone to tell a teacher," he replied.

"He threatened to plant drugs in my stuff if I did. It's better to just say nothing. Who would believe me if I said he was framing me?"

"I believe you, I could talk to him," Mr. Novak said.

"He'd sooner take life advice from the abominable snowman. He's the one who's been picking on you, remember.  
Vandalizing your car and the works?"

"Aw yes, I see. So you don't have a room to sleep in?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I have this long hallway. Very cozy, should make for a wonderful bit of shuteye."

Mr. Novak considered what he was going to say for a few minute before saying, "I have a single room. I mean there's only the one bed, but there's a futon."

I looked right up at him in complete shock at this.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously and a little frazzled.

"Of course," he said with a wicked grin that time, and he offered me his hand to take.

"I, uh, isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

"No more so then having a crush on your teacher," Mr. Novak replied.

"Can we, like, hush down on the whole crush thing?" I said taking his hand and standing myself up right, while blushing.

He didn't say anything but lead me to his room which was down the hallway and to the left, but on the same floor.

"Are you like actually inviting me in?" I asked once again as he opened the door and stepped back for me to enter.

"Of course, what would make you think otherwise?"

I didn't have a response, and I didn't really have another alternative so I walked in. I couldn't think of anything else to do.  
I couldn't go to Charlie's room because it would freak her roommate out, but I couldn't really stay in the hallway.

I was understandably nervous though, because I had no idea whatsoever what any of this meant. One thing that was for sure though was that I liked my student teacher, I was eighteen and he was 23, and I was in his room. Technically, and I didn't know if I was thinking too hard about all of this or if I was being completely rational, but technically, it was legal for us to figuratively, have a relationship, albeit frowned upon, but legal.

The question at hand was whether we were on the same page. I didn't know whether or not we were but if I was to have it my way than… I didn't even know what I wanted.


	8. Chapter 9

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said. Or grumbled, as I wouldn't exactly call my confusion a word.

"Are you going to need a dictionary or will we be communicating through caveman-esque grunts?"

"I'm a little confused as to what the hell is going on here to be perfectly honest? I'm your student, you're my teacher, and I'm in your room," I said in a very incoherent way.

"Yes. And do you have any other statements you'd like to make, captain obvious? Such as: 'the earth is round' or 'Ryan Gosling looks good without a shirt on' or maybe even 'jellyfish look fucking weird'?"

I didn't say anything to that, but I nodded because those were all true statements, especially that jellyfish thing.

"Um, Mr. Novak-"

"Call me Castiel."

"I'd prefer not to, because you're my teacher-"

"Student teacher," he corrected.

"Is everyone going to keep pointing that out? Yes, I get it. You're my student teacher not my actual teacher but it's still weird, and I'm trying to do the right thing here but you're not exactly making that easy!"

He squints his eyes at me, and asked, "And what exactly is the right thing?"

"Um, not having feelings for my teacher," I said, feeling unsure of my answer.

"And why is that the right thing? Give me a good answer."

"I uh… because it's… against school policy?"

"No it isn't, I read through the school manual and nowhere does it say anything about a student teacher and a student interacting outside of class," he said raising an eyebrow like he was a genius and I was an idiot.

"Well then…" I couldn't believe that I couldn't think of anything though. Like I actually couldn't come up with a good answer. There was age, but I was eighteen, so what really would the problem be there?

"That leaves only one question," he said shrugging, "do you like me, not as a teacher, but as a person?"

My stomach kind of lurched at that point. I couldn't lie, not when he already knew the truth. I found that I had backed myself up against the wall near the door and he was looking at me from about a foot away. He was a few inches shorter than me but I could still see right into his deep blue eyes.

I tried looking around the room, which was kind of messy, with clothes precariously strewn about on the floor. The only thing that was vacant of a mess was the… bed.  
He repeated his question after a few minutes of silence, sounding a bit uncertain, "do you like me?"

"I don't know," I finally answered. It was the truth. I'd never really allowed myself to crush on a guy before, but there I was, and the emotions were all new, so I didn't know what they meant.  
I continued, "Like I think so… but I don't have a clue what my feelings mean."

He backed up at this, and went over to the futon, which was kind of messy with scribbling's of drawings, and clothes. I just watched as he cleared it off, and then grabbed a blanket and extra pillow.

"I'm not going to pressure you," he said in response to my baffled look, "because I know what it's like being a teenager in the closet."

'Oh shit he's being sweet and considerate,' I thought to myself, which made me like him even more.  
That feeling though, in my stomach, if that wasn't attraction than I didn't know what it was. It was like a mixture of warmth and fear and yearning.

"Uh Castiel? Can I call you Cas?"

He looked up and nodded, he was now standing near me, grabbing something from his suitcase.

"Cas, I think that… I do. I do like you, I mean. I'm just nervous."

"That's okay Dean," he said, trying not to show a smile on his face which made me repress a grin as well, because of how cute he was being.

"I know I may seem like I'm kind of indestructible or whatever, or that I'm kind of unfazed by all of this," Cas said, "but I'm not really. I'm just as anxious by this as you are."

"I doubt that," I mumbled and then turned to look at him, but he was only inches from my face.

I couldn't think.

"Can I just say," I said, and found my heart beating rapidly, "that I've never even kissed a guy before."

Cas didn't say much, he just said, "then I'll show you what you're missing."

At that, his lips were on mine, and I got a little dizzy. I guess it's a natural instinct to want to close your eyes when kissing but I honestly don't think I could've handled my stability with them open, so they clamped themselves shut, and I let my other senses take over.

For one thing he smelled like cinnamon, and oak, which was an odd, but pleasant combination. His breath was on my lips and tasted like he'd just brushed his teeth, which made me wonder what mine tasted like, because I hadn't gotten the chance to wash up after dinner. I just prayed the Altoid I had an hour ago did its work.

I became aware after a few seconds that I had put my hands on his neck, and that his were around my waist, but all I could really think about was the fact that I was kissing Mr. Novak, or should I say Cas.

He was a really good kisser as well. His lips were soft, and a little chapped but I didn't mind, because they were on mine and that was all that really mattered.

I don't remember who pulled away first but I do remember that cheeky smile he gave me, before he said, "good night."

I just stumbled over to the futon he'd set up for me, and I guess I fell asleep or something because that was that. I couldn't really have talked if I'd tried, as I was trying to compute the fact that I'd kissed him.

Why did he make my heart stutter when I thought about him? Why did I feel like I was flying (in a good way, not an airplane way) when he kissed me? What was his effect on me and why was it so effective?

Maybe Charlie would have some insight.


	9. Chapter 10

I woke up to the sound of a shower running, which made me realize that I was still in Mr. Novak, er, Cas' room.

'Holy shit, I'm in my teacher's room!'

All I could think was that I had slept in his room, on his couch, which made me seem really hopeless and childish. I got kicked out of my own room so I had to sleep in my teachers… how belittling was that? Even worse it was a teacher who I had a huge crush on.

My eyes widened as I remembered that he'd kissed me last night. Did that actually happen? I actually kissed him. Well he kissed me, but his lips were on mine.

I didn't really know what do right then, so I looked over at the clock. If Dick was sticking to the schedule he and his friends made then he should have gone downstairs for breakfast a few minutes ago which meant that the room would be unlocked so I decided to write Cas a note that said "gone to get dressed, and etc. see you later," and left.

I really had no idea when I'd be able to talk to him next as we would be out in the city doing whatever, and I couldn't really let Dick see me talking with him unless I wanted to essentially solidify the very idea in Dick's brain that I was gay.

I walked out into the hallway carefully after looking through the peephole to make sure no one else was up and about to see me leaving my teacher's room, and when I saw that the coast was clear I hurried out down the hall. I reached my door, and felt myself silently pray before I mercifully turned the doorknob to see that the room was unlocked and accessible.

My stuff, including my clothes, were all sopping wet. The smell was definitely not toilet water or anything though, so I got lucky there that Dick had decided just to put my clothes in the shower for a spin and then back on my bed, but still, at least it wasn't toilet water or piss.

Being smarter than Dick, I had hidden a pair of clothes under my bed in case something like this happened, so I grabbed them, and then took a quick shower, after which I got dressed and went downstairs to see Dick looking a little infuriated with the fact that my clothes were clean.

"Was he expecting something else?" Charlie's voice asked in my ear, making me jump a little and turn to see her.

"What? Oh he sort of covered everything I brought in water. I hid some clothes under the bed though so I guess the jokes on him."

"You know he's going to do that again though, right?"

I sighed. She was right about that, and everything would be wrinkly for the remainder of the trip, but this time I wouldn't have any back up clothes because the only back up clothes I had, were on my back.

"If you give me a pair of your clothes I'll just keep them in my room and you can come grab them in the morning," Charlie said, so I thanked her profusely and accepted her offer.  
Cas walked in at that point making me stop to look in his direction. He was still doing that thing with his face where he was attractive. I was hopelessly ugly compared to him, I knew that, he was out of my league, but it didn't stop me from getting butterflies in my stomach as I saw him.  
He winked at me and then went over to sit at the table the teachers were occupying, which was really only meant to have two or three people at it but somehow they'd crammed six people around the one table.

"Was that a wink?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yeah… he um," all of a sudden it seemed hard to tell her what had happened. It was extremely private to me, and saying it felt kind of weird, but I knew I had to tell her, "he sort of… kissed me last night."

Charlie's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit!" Charlie said after a few minutes of awe. She grabbed me by my sleeve and dragged me from the room, where I almost dropped the toast that I'd just gotten for myself. She pulled my upstairs until we were in her room.

"Alright Winchester, spill the beans. What the hell happened?"

I was really self-conscious about the whole interaction for some reason. It felt like it was just a private thing that happened between me and Cas, but I needed to tell Charlie. My brain didn't really allow for the idea of not telling her, so I just let it all pour out. I told her about Dick kicking me out, and Mr. Novak telling me to call him Cas, and how he'd kissed me and then how I'd stunned myself into sleep. None of it seemed real, looking back on it. It felt like a fantasy, or a wet dream or something more horrific. Like a prank.

"So, Mr. Novak kissed you," Charlie summed up, trying to wrap her head around what I'd just told her, "and then you just fell asleep and ditched him the next morning?"

"I had to take shower, I'm sorry! Next time I'll just wait for him and smell like sweat and BO for a day."

"Well you could've at least knocked on the bathroom door and told him in person. Or gone in."

I was scandalized by the very idea, more so than I probably should have been and said her name exasperatedly as she just smirked wickedly.

"What do I do from here?" I asked.

"I'd say you should probably go to his room again tonight. Maybe find a way to piss Dick off enough so that he decides to lock you out again."

"I may not have too, he already hates me."

"True," she said nodding, "so go to his room again tonight and bring a condom."

"Jeez, Charlie, I'm not going to do that!" I said turning bright red, "I'm not… I don't even… just no. Okay? No. No. Nononononon. No."

"Suit yourself," She said sneering mischievously.

It mortified me a little bit throughout the first few hours of that day, I was barely even aware of my surroundings which happened to include some of the most important artifacts in the entire world.  
Suddenly though, the Constitution and Declaration of Independence seemed much less important than  
Cas. Nothing seemed more important than Cas. I had to actually remind myself to breathe a few times. Thank god my body pumped blood of its own accord because if not I'd have forgotten to do that too.

Cas wasn't exactly making things any better. He kept giving me these looks, and it wasn't like he was giving me dirty looks or anything it was just the voice in his eyes. It was like he was screaming at me with his pupils, which made absolutely no sense. My entire body was using things incorrectly. I would've tried to see using my tongue had I been caught in that trance because I simply couldn't remember what anything was for. This through off my balance quite a bit as well so I almost fell over into Charlie a few times.

Charlie was having a laugh about it though. You could see that she was enjoying my clumsiness. She loved to tease me, and I knew that this was going to provide a lot of ammunition, but I just couldn't help myself. All I could think of was Cas.

What's the weather like? Oh I don't know but Cas is wearing dark blue jeans and they make his ass look nice.

What's the queen's name? Just look at the way Cas' eyes sparkle.

Who wrote the book 'Peter Pan'? Who cares, have you seen Cas?

What's your brother's name Dean? Cas is pretty.

That was my brain, for a good six hours. He was like the Paul McCartney to my 1960's teenage girl.  
Or like the Benedict Cumberbatch to my Tumblr troll. The Stan Lee to my Marvel lovers. The Andrew Hussie to my Homestuck. The Brendon Urie to my punk-rock fandom. The Russell T. Davies to my Whovian. The AmazingPhil to my Phan.

Let the record show that even when I'm intoxicated by the beautiful presence of Castiel Novak, I am still able to make bitchin' references. I just hoped Cas wasn't the Oscar to my Leonardo Dicaprio.

Should I take Charlie's advice though was at the back of the mind all day, until we were back at the hotel. It was now or never. Stay or go? I couldn't decide anymore. I was so nervous but at the same time so excited.

Evidently sometime in the past few hours I had literally turned into a preteen girl at her first N'SYNC concert. This would be a tough decision.


	10. Chapter 11

I was right. It was a very tough decision. Dick went to his friends room to hang out leaving me to sit on my bed rocking back and forth trying to decide whether or not go see Cas. He was getting to me, and I knew it, what was worse is that he knew it.

Finally I decided to go to his room, where I then stood there for a good ten minutes. I brought my hand to the door. And then put it down. I put my hand to it again... and then put it down.

Again and again until my hand was starting to cramp. I took a huff and then blew my air back out hoping for a big bad wolf effect but to no avail. The door stood where it was, and it didn't open.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dean! Pull yourself together," I whispered to myself. I raised my hand one last time and then I...

Well I ran away. I a noise behind the door so I sprinted back down the corridor and then slammed the door to my room open and shut as if I was running from a monster in a horror film.

"Oh god, I'm such a ditz," I said to myself.

I just sighed and flopped onto my bed. It's at that exact moment that my phone decides to ring. I reach for it in my pocket and pick up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Whoa Dean, why are you out of breath?"

It was Sam, my brother, oh thank god I've missed that little twerp.

"Sammy! How are you?"

"Much better now that you're gone," he replied back, and I wished he could see me stick my tongue out at him, but of course he can't so I just swear at him.

"How is DC? Have you seen anyone important yet?"

"Um, I did see a guy dressed as a hamburger outside of a diner," I told him.

"And did you get his autograph?"

"Sad to say I didn't."

Sam feigned surprise and anger to which I just laughed at.

"No but really, how's the trip?" Sam asks.

"It could be better. I got roomed with an annoying guy who hates me."

"I'm sorry. You just room with him though it could be worse," Sam replied. If only he knew how much worse it actually was. Like the whole making out with my teacher thing.

"Who is it? Anyone I know?"

I think for a minute, "I don't think so, his name is Dick Roman. Sound familiar?"

"Oh yeah, I know him he picked on my friend last year," Sam replied, which caught me by surprise as  
I didn't know Sam had ever dealt with bullies.

"Did he pick on you too?"

"Not really. It helps being over six feet tall," Sam answers.

"That's very true," I say and I reposition myself on my bed, to get more comfortable.

"So what have you seen so far?" Sam asks. The little dork has always loved history so I just laugh and list the things off for him.

We talked for about twenty minutes when the door opened and Dick came back in.

"Oh look the little fag is talking to his boyfriend," Dick said, and I turned bright red hoping Sam didn't hear that.

"Uh, Sammy I've gotta go my roomie is back," I tell him.

"Ugh fine, talk to you later Dean, tell him I said he's a douchebag," Sam says before I end the call.

"My brother wants you to know that he thinks you're a douchebag," I tell Dick, with a smile.

He grimaces and walks into the bathroom to take a shower, so I get ready for bed, and read while he's in there because there's no way I'm falling asleep before him.

My phone buzzes and I check to see that I have a new text, from Sam: "Also tell him he looks like a horse."

I laugh at the stupid insult but put the phone back down and keep reading.

I'm not sure how long it took me to fall asleep, but I waited for Dick to start snoring to decide I was ready as well, but set my alarm to go off before Dick's then promptly stole his phone, and added another alarm to his phone to go off around noon playing the most embarrassing song I can think of.  
So of course I chose 'Backstreet's Back' by the Backstreet Boys.

I was woken up a little earlier than I would like by my alarm so I quickly hop into the shower to hopefully make the sleepiness go away, and then get out to go downstairs for breakfast where I am one of only a few people down there already.  
Cas comes in and stands next to me though, and my heart starts beating a little faster.

"Good Morning Dean," he says in his gravelly voice with a smile on his face, so that I'm sure he knows precisely what's going through my brain. I make to sit down at a chair quickly because if I don't other people might know as well. It's the morning, and I'm really not as in control of my blood flow this early.

I see him sit down next to me and he smiles at the nervousness on my face.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Hand me your phone."

"Why?"

He raises an eyebrow so I know he's not going to answer but I just reach into my pocket and hand him my phone. He types something, then hands it back to me and promptly walks away. I look at him as he walks away and try not to look at his ass but I dare you not to when someone's has such a fine rear end as him.

My phone buzzes and I look down at it to flip it open.

"This is why."

Great. Now he's going to text me and lurk even further in the depths of my head.

"My god. What crawled up your ass last night?" Charlie asks, sitting down next to me.

I turn, for what feels like the millionth time in the past few days, a bright ruby red. She practically described the dream I had last night, which was disconcerting.

I don't say anything, but my eyes refuse to close down to a normal size so I look back at her with oddly wide eyes that probably make me look like an owl.  
"Okay, then," she says.

I sigh and wait for Mrs. Mills to come downstairs and announce we're leaving. Dick should be down here soon as well, and I'm really excited to hearing his alarm later. That should be fun. That's what he gets for not putting a lock on his phone though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is all for now, but you can check out my other work on FanFiction.net and I'm currently working on a grand total of six original pieces, and a Frerard, so updates will not be regular.


	11. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't have a good reason for why I haven't updated. Well, I'm writing a Frerard so that's taken up more of my time so that's a reason. Also I got bored of this so I'm wrapping it up within a 'two chapter finale' so to speak.

I could hear the music from a street corner away. Well actually I heard “MOTHERFUCKING SHITFUCK DOUCHECUNT FUCKSICLE!” first followed by “Everybody, Rock your body, right!” and overall it was a magical experience. The very sound of Dick screaming was enough to give a fairy its wings. 

I looked at Charlie who was standing right next to me outside of a café for lunch, and she looked gleeful, so I smiled proudly at her with the knowledge that I has been the one to do that. It was not a very smart idea, because I knew Dick was so going to kill me later but it was worth it. He ran around the corner to the alley and I heard him slam the phone against the wall. Did I mention that I also put a lock on his phone? He didn’t have one, so I thought I’d be the kind, helpful person I am, and put one on there. 

It really wasn’t that hard a lock though. If he knew me even a little bit he’d know I’d do something immature. I did, of course because Dick’s password is “Dicksucksdick” but apparently he decided it would just be easier to break his freaking phone against concrete than try to guess the combination. The music stopped after a few frantic minutes of people looking around at us and whispering about the insane boy. 

I couldn’t have been more proud.

Cas’ voice was in my ear quickly and he said, “that wasn’t very nice, Dean.”

When I turned to look at him he wasn’t there anymore, but had walked over to the entrance and walked in.

“Did he just flirt?” Charlie asked mischievously. 

“No, but it had the same effect,” I said.

Charlie rolled her eyes and dragged me forward into the small little shop to get food. I wasn’t all that hungry so I just got a slice of pie. Charlie wanted me to get an apple too because it’s more nutritious.

“It’s rabbit food, Charlie,” I pointed out haughtily.

She groaned and punched me in the arm, but I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. She stopped and looked somewhere behind me and I turned to see Cas standing there, with an evil grin.

My phone buzzed a moment later which made me jump and I pulled it up to look at my text from, who else, Cas.

“But it was funny.”

He had a very disjointed way of speaking, so that it took me a few minutes to realize Cas was talking about what I did to Dick.

I smiled back at Cas proud of myself and winked. Whoa I just winked at him. Where did that confidence come from?

I blushed furiously and turned back to look at Charlie before he could see.

“I’m starting to feel like a third wheel here. Actually third wheel isn’t the right term. A conscience. You need to go stick your tongue down his throat or something. That’s what your conscience says,” Charlie said casually.

“That’s not something I can just do in the middle of a coffee shop with a fucking teacher,” I pointed out to her.

“Ah well, you could try and do it later.”

I rolled my eyes but said, “yeah whatever.”

I didn’t think about her words for most of the day until dinner time. We were all at some really dingy Mideast restaurant that did not serve edible looking food, so I decided I was just going to get something from the hotel and eat later. I sat next to Charlie and looked around the room to see if I could catch Cas’ eye but when I looked to where he was sitting he wasn’t there anymore.

I checked my watch to see that it was almost seven and sighed, wanting to leave.

My phone buzzed then.

I grabbed it from my pocket and looked down at the message and my stomach did a jolt. 

“Duuuuuuuuuude, you have to go!” Charlie’s voice said and I realized she was looking over my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at her and put my phone back in my pocket. I didn’t even consider it, because it was preposterous. 

But then I started considering it. For a good minute I was 50/50 for staying or going but then I thought about Cas’ beautiful blue eyes and it made it a bit easier.

“Um, I’ll be back in a few,” I said, and Charlie grinned knowingly at me.

It was too tempting though, I just had to see what it was all about.

I walked out of the restaurant and around the side of the building.

“I take it you got my text?” Cas’ voice said from somewhere in the dark in front of me.

“The one about going around to the side of the building to meet you? Must not have received it, because I just wanted to enjoy the fresh air, here in this dark alley,” I said sardonically.

I couldn’t see Cas but I heard him walk closer to me and then he came into view, but it was so dark I could barely make out any of his features.

He didn’t even say anything after that though he just pressed me to the wall and then his lips were on mine and it was magical. It felt like I was flying. I still had butterflies in my stomach that wouldn’t go away but they were the good butterflies. The welcoming butterflies.

He licked my bottom lip asking for permission and I gave it eagerly. His body was pressed against mine and it was driving me crazy because he was really sexy. He was so warm and soft, and he still smelled like cinnamon. And gum. He tasted like fruity gum, which was really strange but I liked it.

“Whoa eager there?” Cas said after a few seconds, and I was extremely thankful that it was dark and he couldn’t see the crimson color I’d turned. I’d apparently been unable to hide behind the denim in my jeans, but Cas chuckled and kept kissing me.

Oh god if that wasn’t heaven than I don’t think I’ll be able to bare the real thing, because he was amazing, and I couldn’t help but feel hungry for his touch.

“Dean... I think it’s best for now if we continue this later on,” Cas said pulling away, much to my displeasure.

“Why?” I asked a little upset.

“Because it’s not very romantic, what with being in the middle of an alley,” he said.

“What do you mean by later?” I asked a little desperately.

“How does around ten o’clock sound?”

I tried to compute that information, seeing as it had been about seven when I came out here and then I nodded but realized he couldn’t see because it was too dark.

“I can work with that,” I said and it sounded high pitched and pubescent but Cas didn’t point it out. He just kissed me one more time, and I felt a hand in my shirt pocket before suddenly he left me standing there as he walked back to the restaurant.

I reached into my pocket to find his room key.

‘Just three more hours, Dean,’ I told myself, after which I leisurely followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's not much, but as I said I am bored with this, I don't mean to be, I want to want to write more, but I just don't, you know? I don't want to leave you hanging though, because I've been betrayed by sooooo many fics that way so I know how much it sucks. I will finish, no guarantee how long it will take, but my guess is within a few days.


	12. Chapter 13

I had a key. What do people do with keys? Unlock doors. I was standing in front of a door. The key I was holding belonged to that door. I knew I should probably unlock the door.

It took me a minute to build up the strength, but I put the key in the lock and twisted my wrist.

The sound of water was the first thing I heard as the shower was running behind the bathroom door, so I closed the front door behind me, and just kind of stood there.

I didn’t have to wait long before Cas, wearing a towel loosely around his waist, exited and almost jumped at the sight of me standing there.

“Um hi there?” Cas said, but he didn’t have time to say much of anything else, as I quickly and easily pushed him against the wall and started furiously kissing him. 

So far from the other times we’d kissed, Cas had taken a minute or two for him to slip his tongue into my mouth, though he was always the first to do so, but this kiss is very different. My tongue was in his mouth within seconds, and though I was usually gentle, I barely even madea an attempt as I just attacked Cas’ lips with dire urgency. 

Cas didn’t complain as his hands wrapped themselves around my neck not allowing me to pull away from the kiss even if I tried. Cas didn’t know exactly what was going on but he didn’t care. He probably thought of himself as the ‘dom’, but tonight is the night for setting aside the expected and making room for the new. 

Cas and I managed to pull away from the bathroom door, but as soon as the door was closed, Cas pushed me against it kissing me heatedly, and I felt both himself and I becoming more and more turned on. 

I had expected that ambushing Cas would mean I’d take the lead but I was sorely mistaken but I was even more turned on by this bossy Cas than maybe I should’ve been.

Cas pulled my shirt off with ease and attacked my lips once again, biting gently on the lower one which made me moan into his mouth. Cas was extremely cavalier as well with the fact that he was definitely not fooled with what we were leading up to as he unzipped and pushed my pants down as best as he could, until I tugged them off easily and threw them to the side. 

I easily pulled off Cas’ towel exposing his erect cock, and pulled away long enough to look at him.

“Holy fuck,” I said.

“What?” Cas asked.

“You’re beautiful,” I said, not lying and looking completely gleeful with this discovery.

Cas bit his lip again seductively then pulled away and the look in his eye was of pure lust while his expression looked devilish.

Cas kissed down my neck, chest and stomach, stopping at my hip bone and nudging his fingers under the hem of my boxers until he pulled them down and I stepped out of them.

Cas looked up at me, as he settled on his knees and took my shaft in his hand.

“Oh god,” I said, my head falling back against the door, making Cas smile excitedly. Cas teased me for a couple seconds licking along my length and swirling his tongue around the head, as I tried my hardest not to beg him.

Finally he put me into his mouth, a little at first, and then more, which made me take a sharp gasp. Cas took more and more of me into his mouth until his mouth couldn’t hold anymore as I put my face is in my hands. 

When Cas realized he couldn’t fit anymore of my cock in his mouth he started to get a little faster and faster until I was slick with pre-cum and spit.

“Oh god, fuck!” I said, full of elation. I grabbed Cas’ hair slightly and forced him to move faster. 

“Cas, oh fuck! I’m going to cum!” I screamed feeling myself ready to climax, but Cas kept going faster until I couldn’t take it anymore and screamed again, “Cas, I’m going to cum!” He pulled away soon enough as I cummed slightly on his chin and down his chest, but he just licked it off, and stood up slightly to kiss me again.

I let him kiss me, not as heatedly, but still passionately for a few seconds before I said to him, “I’m going to make you feel that good.”

Cas smiled sweetly, and said, “You can if you want, just let me kiss you first.”

Cas kissed me for several minutes, his hard on brushing against my leg until I could barely take it anymore. I pushed him forward and backward onto the bed firmly, then climbed on top of him, and smothered him with a kiss.

“Turn over,” I whispered into Cas’ ear after nibbling it for a second. 

Cas pulled me by the neck and snogged me then said, “I have some lube... nightstand.”

“Okay,” I replied, and even though Cas wanted to be embarrassed he just turned over as asked, as I carefully slicked up a finger and tenderly prodded Cas’ hole.

“Is this alright?” I asked.

“Oh god yes,” Cas replied, making me grin and put my finger a little further in. Cas winced but assured me he was okay, and to keep going so I added another finger, and when I was confident enough that Cas’ hole would allow it, I slicked myself and gently inserted myself into him.

“Oh Fuck, Dean,” he whispered, closing his eyes, as I pushed in a little further, and a little further still.

“Oh god,” he said, as I pulled out a little and then back in.

“Are you okay?” I asked cautiously as I pushed in again.

“Yes! Yes, faster,” He ordered, and I did, bit by bit going faster until all of me was buried in Cas, and he gasped out my name.

I thrust into Chim faster and faster and watched Cas’ hands tighten as he shouted my name, and it struck me how weird it was that I was making him feel that way.

“Oh god, Dean!” He said, and his breathing started becoming unimportant as all he cared about was me inside of him.

I could feel Cas push me over from where I was and I fell onto my back.

Cas climbed on top of me at this and for a second he looked down at me, biting his lip and then leisurely yet surely lowered himself back down onto my erect member.

“Oh fu-,“ he said, barely even in a whisper as his head fell back and he brought his hands to his head.

Cas recovered easily but I melted at seeing him so vulnerable for a minute, and I watched Cas gently at first, but then pick up speed as he bounced on my cock.

I grabbed Cas’ hips to help him keep his balance and I couldn’t help but stare at his face. Cas had a beautiful face in any situation but never one more amazing than the one he was making then which was of ecstasy and mirth. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were screwed up in determination but that all combined to make me fall even more for the man than I already was.

Cas didn’t even have time to warn me before he climaxed and I felt him cum across my stomach, making us both scream each other’s names.

Cas just collapsed there, on top of me, his head falling onto my shoulder, and his hands caressing through my hair. His was still wet from the shower but I didn’t really mind.

“You know I’m starting to consider whether dating a teacher might actually be a good idea,” I said, my chest heaving under Cas’.

Cas lifted his head up a little bit, and giggled, “You think?”

“I actually do. Just a thought, I guess,” I replied.

“Oh just kiss me,” Cas said, in response, and because my bones were filled with exhaustion it didn’t take much for him to be able to push me squarely on the back and kiss me.

“Do you think we can do this?” Cas asked, looking down at me, a little scared.

“Yeah, I think so,” I answered, and he smiled happily.

“What about Dick?” 

“I don’t see why it’s any of his business, especially since I’ll never see him again after June.”

“As long as I have you,” he whispered softly.

“You do.”

I fell asleep not long after, and I think for the first time I knew one hundred percent what it was that I wanted. I wanted Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Not overly proud of this work, but It's done.


End file.
